Storm's of the mind
by Storm Arashi
Summary: A different teenager gets whirled into the universe of Pokemon with her dog and her backpack. With no real survival skills she leaps headfirst into trouble. She must learn and make mistakes to get back home where she belongs. In doing so she discovers...


The park was quiet. No other kids around. Well aside from some little kids playing on the kiddie swings.

No adults besides the little kids parents. The only teenager sat alone on the swingset. A Chicago Bears hat sat on her head proudly. Earbuds hung loosely in her ears as she hummed. In her hands was a book. She was deep into the world of whatever the author created.

The words formed a movie in her mind. _Run away Lev. Run!_ She bounced her knee absently.

The wind blew blowing the girl's hat right off her head. This was when she looked up.

Putting her bookmark back in she stuffed her book in her _Full Metal Alchemist _backpack tossing it onto her shoulders as she took off after her hat.

"My damn hat!" She cursed. "Its...OH NOES!" Yes she uttered an internet word. But it was good enough for her. Her precious hat was in the ditch. Landed on the otherside.

Looking behind her no one was behind her. Her parents would be SO mad though.

She paced contemplating the situation. Sure it was just a hat but it was her favorite hat. Taking out her earbuds she wrapped them around her Sony Walkman stuffing it into her jacket pocket. Cracking her knuckles she carefully walked into the ditch.

"I'm so stupid. It's just a fricken hat!" She chatised herself stopping when she was at least a foot away from the hat. Maybe she could reach it without crossing the water.

No not even she was that nimble. Braceing herself she took a leap. Her tennis shoes making contact with the pavement a second later.

Grabbing the pink baseball hat she lept to the otherside of the ditch again making her way back up.

"Good thing no one saw me!" She snickered.

The girl made her way back into the grass pulling out her cellphone. Dialing home she let her parents know she would be at the park for awhile longer.

Unfortunately she had to go home immediately. Walking home took no more then five minutes.

Walking in the door she was greated by her dog Yugi. "Hi boy!" She cooe'd giving him a hug.

The german sheperd mix licked her ear in response to her hug.

Giggleing the girl stood giving her father who was on the computer a hug. "Hi Daddy!" She smiled.

It took him a minute to notice her. "Hi sweetie!" He smiled back. Knocking on the bedroom door she heard the confirmation to come in.

"Hi Mom!" She grinned giving her mother a hug.

After her mother returned her greeting the girl retreated to her room Yugi following after her.

This girl's name was Storm. Sitting down on her moonchair Yugi laid his head on her lap as she pulled out her nintendo DS. Turning it on she selected her Pokemon: HeartGold version.

It was time to defeat the Elite Four!

After playing for a half an hour she sighed closing her eyes. Yugi had managed to make her get on the floor. He currently was sleeping next to her.

"Ugh I don't get what I'm doing wrong! I saved right before I entered!" Storm mumbled a little irritated. This was the tenth time she challenged the Elite Four and lost.

"Argh! I'm gonna quit for awhile!" She decided closing her DS.

Petting Yugi she layed her head on the floor closing her green eyes. Maybe a little snooze wouldn't hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gengar use Toxic Spikes!"

_What?_

"Argh! Be careful Leafeon!"

Who was yelling? Storm remembered closing her eyes. Was she dreaming? If so why did she feel something big and warm next to her. Opening her eyes she found herself stareing into Yugi's face. He was asleep. She sat up slowly looking around. In a moment she spotted two boys with...Pokemon!

"A Pokemon battle! No way!" She looked to the ground around the Pokemon and trainers. Poison spikes! She better be careful when her and Yugi walked. She had a bad feeling this was no dream.

"Yugi come on! Get up!" She had to shake her dog awake. Wait he had his leesh on! But he wasn't on it when she fell asleep...

She shook it out of her head keeping a firm grip on her dog as she made him get up. Their safety was first.

Storm however didn't expect having to dodge a razor leaf attack. Ducking down with her dog underneathe her Storm glanced at the battle. The two boys didn't notice they nearly decaptitated her! 

"HEY YOU IDIOTS!" She shouted getting up. Normally she would just mumble and flip people like that off but not this time.

The two boys looked at her. "What!" The one to the left snapped. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

The one to the right was a classic blond cherub type. Blue eyes pale skin and an air of innocence.

Storm glared at them. "You nearly killed me!" She snapped back.

"So?" 

"SO? SO! WHY I OUGHTA!" And she did. She forgot she was barefoot but she was mindful of the poison spikes. Tyeing Yugi's leesh to the tree she was next to she stormed up to the boy.

She towered over him easily. "You little shrimp better apologize or get lost. Otherwise I'm calling the cops!"

They both paled. Recalling their pokemon they simply ran away. Storm growled. "YOU GET BACK HERE!" She grabbed Yugi's leesh and took chase. Unfortunately she forgot about the spikes in her anger. A mistake as she stepped on one.

Pain shot through her system like wildfire. She coughed and hacked Yugi had managed to dodge around the spikes. However he did slow down for his mistress.

Storm fell to her knee's. How could she be so stupid? She was only in this weird place for five minutes and already got herself poisoned.

Her head swam. She had to get help.

"Yugi...Guide me." She mumbled forceing herself to stand. She limped her dog pulling her. He could sense her distress surely.

"Someone...help me..."

Her world began to spin. She could hear a voice.

But it didn't seem to matter. For in ten seconds she fell unconcious her grip on her dog's leesh never wavering. If anything it tightened.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Yugi. Not the Yugioh character, my dog. Oh and the clothes on my back along with my DS...Nintendo still own's the original idea but I put Pokemon stickers on mine!

One more thing: Please R and F. Review and favorite please!


End file.
